Legend Of Zelda: Saria's journey
by silvershadowseeker
Summary: Ok I suck at summarys but lets see. this story takes place after a few of the games. Saria and Link are now abe to love each other and no one is standing in their way or perhaps there in the shadows there is LinkxSaria, ZeldaxO/C, SariaxO/C


Disclamer: I do not own any of the Ledend of Zelda characters((I wish i did though))

beta Reader: Anime-Apothecary

* * *

><p>Saria sighed to herself as she sat down in her forest. She had become to forest sage to help link, and now only one thing remained.<p>

She walked to the center of the forest temple and sat down. Tears came from her eyes as she thought about Link.

Her lover.

She only realized that she loved him after he had left. Never seeing him again was all she could think about as she sat in her temple. She then looked around when she heard something. She walked around until she found three women standing near the entrance of the temple.

"May I help you?" she asked them, and they all giggled at her. One smiled at her and nodded. She was wearing a green dress and her hair and eye wear that of the brightest emerald.

"Yes, you can Saria." she said and smiled at her. "You see, we wear saved by a young man named Link. Because of him we are able to move freely around the land again. You love him yes?"

Saria nodded slowly and then blinked a few times when all the women giggled again. She didn't understand what she was saying that was so funny. She sighed to herself and tiled her head at them.

"Pleases, tell me who you are?" she asked.

The one in a red dress with ruby hair and eyes smiled at her. She then looked at the one with a blue dress and Sapphire blue hair and eyes. It then hit her like a ton of bricks. She bowed to them in shocked.

"Could you three be the three goddesses? Din, Naryru, and Farore?" she asked. Farore nodded her head and smiled at her with a giggle.

"Right you are Saria. Now that you know who we are, we are willing to let you live with Link if you so choose. But you must do three things for us." Farore said and waited for her to speak.

Saria looked at all three of them dumbfound. She then ran up to Farore and hugged her and got a hug in return. She hugged the other two who laughed and hugged her back as well.

"Yes please! I would do anything to be with Link, to be with the one I love." she said and smiled at them. Farore smiled at her sisters and then at Saria.

"Very well, then your three tasks will be as followed. First, you must go to the Great Duku tree and speak the words I am about to say, 'Akai'zhar Rinovdro.' The second thing you must do is which really the first is, you must tell me what I mean by, 'The man who invented it doesn't want it. The man who bought it doesn't need it. The man who needs it doesn't know it.' What is it? And your last task is you must find Link, by this time you will be a mortal though." she said and smiled at her.

Saria smiled to her and laughed a little. She then thought about the riddle she just gave her. She then smiled at her and nodded.

"The answer is A Coffin." she said and Farore cried out in surprise.

Saria blinked a few times and looked at the other two who were now laughing.

"It's okay Saria, she does that every time someone figures out her riddles. But I can say this; you're the fastest to figure one out." said Naryru as she hugged Farore. All three of them vanished leaving Saria to simple look at where they used to be.

She then ran out of the temple and used her teleport ability to get to the Kokiri village. She then ran to the Great Duku tree, before she could get there though Mido jumped into her way. She sighed and pushed him out of the way which she knew she would hear it from him when she came back. Once she was in front of the Duku tree she smiled at him and bowed her head.

"What brings you here Saria" he asked her and she sighed to herself.

"I was told to say these words by the goddesses, Akai'zhar Rinovdro." she said as she looked at the tree.

"I see… If this is what you wish then I will not stop you, but your fairy must stay here." he said and her fairy smiled at her and hugged her. She then waved and ran off.

Once again Mido was in her way, and when she went to push him out of the way he grabbed her.

"Saria! What the fuck is going on?" he asked her. She pulled her arm free and looked at him. She then smiled and ran off and out of the forest.

Once out she looked around and saw in the distance Castle Town. She began her journey to it but found that it was much more of a walk then she had thought. She walked on and when she got to the gates it was nightfall. She was able to run into the gates just as they wear closing them. She then walked around and saw all the people. After some time she saw him, a blond hair man who was with a woman in golden hair.

"Milady, please will you stop? Your lover didn't mean it that way." he said and she only glared at him.

He then looked around and spotted Saria and froze in his tracks. The woman with him saw him do this and looked to see who he was looking at.

"Saria?" he whispered as she walked toward her. "Saria is that you?" he said a little louder.

Saria's eyes filled with tears as she ran to him and jumped into his arms. As she did this Link caught her with a smile, he didn't know what was going on but he was not going to question it. Saria then kissed Link, which made a lot of people begin to whisper to each other. Link's eyes went wide when she kissed him and then he closed them as a blinding white light appeared around them.

Once everyone opened there eyes they saw something that shocked them all. There in Links arms was a young woman instead of a little girl. Link looked at Saria dumbfound. Saria looked at herself and hugged Link.

"Link, my love. The goddesses have blessed me with life as a mortal, and so now I can be with you." she said and blinked when Link smiled and let her down. She was in shock when he kissed her lips and hugged her tight.

"Saria, this makes me so happy. I must be the luckiest man in the world." he said and then saw three women giggling at him.

The one in the middle of them looked over at an area where no one was and Link took Saria's hand and took her there. Zelda walked with them as well. As soon as they got there the three women took their cloaks off and Saria hugged them all. She then looked at Link who simply sighed at the three.

"Farore, Naryru, Din you have made me the happiest person in the world. Thank you so much." he said and wrapped his arms around Saria from behind her. The three goddesses smiled at him and all bowed to him.

"It doesn't end here. This was my gift to you Link." said Farore. Link blinked a few times and looked at the other two. "My gift to you link for saving me is simple. I am granting you a house that has been built by me and a few others who you may meet at some point." she said and smiled at him. Link smiled and bowed to her. The Din walked up to him and smiled. Link moved around Saria and bowed to her.

"Link you saved me and my two younger sisters and so I am giving you something no mortal man has ever touched." she said and held out to him sword that looked like it was made of a crystalline material. He took this and bowed his head to her. He then looked at all three of them and took Saria's hand.

"Thank you for everything you three." He said and kissed Saria. He then looked at Zelda who smiled at him and bowed her head to him. Once the three goddesses left both Saria and Zelda looked at him.

"When the hell did you save the three goddesses?" both Zelda and Saria asked as one. Link sighed to himself and nodded at them.

*Flash Back*

Link sighed to himself as he sat down in front of a temple. He had just saved Naryru the oracle of ages and he blinked to see the other two oracles walking over to him. They all then stood before him and transformed into the three goddesses. Linked bowed to them and then all hugged him and told him that they would one day repay him for his kindness.

*End Flash back*

He then looked at both of them and smiled at them and then got kissed by Saria. Zelda then sighed to herself and shook her head at him.

"Well Link it would seem that you should get to this new house that the goddesses made for you." she said and bowed her head to him. A young man came up to Zelda and hugged her. He then kissed her and smiled at Link.

"Try not to do anything I wouldn't do Link." he said making Link laugh.

Link then called Epona to him. He got onto her and then helped Saria up. Once both of them were on her he smiled to himself as he took off to the house. It didn't take him long as he had found a map in his pocket. Once there he looked at the house in awe. Saria looked at it and her eyes almost fell out.

"Link this isn't a house… It's a huge tower!" she said and got off Epona. Link followed into the house and then looked little confused. There in the center of the room was a purple lift type of thing. Link walked up to it and stepped on, he then shot up and landed on the next floor. Saria joined him and gripped him tight. They both saw six people looking at them. They both knew the first three as the goddesses but the other three they had no idea who they wear.

"Hey you two. The name is John." said a tall man with a scruffy face. Right next to him was a woman who seemed to be very shy. She then smiled at them and nodded.

"Hello I am Salina." she said and nodded at them. The last one was also a girl and she smiled at them and bowed to them. She had pink hair which made Saria wonder about her.

"Hello my name is Sarah. I am here to serve the both of you." she said and smiled. After everything was explained and such they went to the room that was made for the both of them and they both knew they would be sleeping in the same bed.

After some time, they ended up in bed in nothing but their underwear and Saria snuggled up to Link who hugged her to him.

They both fell asleep and both dreamed about someday understanding what they had come into.

* * *

><p>AN: so I hope you liked the chapter. I will post the next one asap


End file.
